1. Field of the Invention
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to apparatus and methods for fitting a rider with a saddle, such as a bicycle saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For many years bicycle saddles have been designed with a convex upper surface on which the rider sits. These “traditional” bicycle saddles cause numbness in both male and female riders, resulting from pressure on the perineal area. In more extreme cases, a male rider can experience a decrease in blood flow in the pudendal arteries as a result of this pressure, which can lead to impotence.
To remedy this problem, saddle manufacturers have introduced a variety of saddles having a central groove and/or cutout which minimizes the pressure on the perineal area of the rider. These saddles have significantly improved rider comfort while reducing male riders' risk of cycling-related impotence.
Notwithstanding these recent improvements, the development of bicycle saddle ergonomics continues, as further attempts are made to improve the fitting of a saddle to a rider.